I Get Your Love
by desta kuchiki
Summary: WONKYU Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon dan menikah dengannya. "aku tidak mau lagi hamil" Minho, Suhi, Jino, Sulli CHILD


I Get Your Love

WonKyu

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon memasuki apartemen seperti biasanya namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, ia tidak melihat sang istri yang biasanya akan selalu menyambutnya selama 5 tahun terakhir. Ditelusuri setiap sudut apartemennya namun ia tetap saja tidak dapat menemukan sosok sang istri. Akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, dirabanya dinding kamar tersebut untuk mencari saklar.

KLIK

Lampu pun menyala dan menampakkan keadaan kamar yang rapi dan bersih tanpa ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya. Diletakkannya tas kerja di atas meja namun matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan yang dapat dipastikan adalah tulisan Kyuhyun, istrinya.

_Dear My Husband_

_Oppa, mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu pusing karena melihatku lagi di rumah. Maaf telah merepotkanmu selama 5 tahun ini dan maaf karena aku kau harus kehilangan kebahagianmu untuk bisa bersama dengan kekasihmu. Hanya kata maaf yang bisa kuucapkan mianhae jeongmal mianhae..._

_Aku tidak kuat jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi oppa, dadaku sesak memendam rasa cinta ini yang tak kunjung terbalas. Mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupmu oppa._

_Aku sudah mengurus surat percerainnya jadi kau tidak perlu repot untuk mengurusnya karena aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, kau cukup menandatanginya saja oppa dan menyerahkannya kepadaku besok di TwoSome pukul 1 siang. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin mengajukan gugatan cerai kepadaku karena surat wasiat itu, oleh karena itu aku yang melaukannya. Semoga kau senang oppa_

_Gomawo untuk 5 tahun bersamaku, saranghae_

_~Cho Kyuhyun~_

Siwon mengambil map yang ada di sebelah surat tersebut lalu membukanya dan benar saja, itu berisi surat cerai yang telah ditandatangi Kyuhyun. Tanpa terasa Siwon meneteskan air mata entah karena senang Kyuhyun akan pergi dalam kehidupanya atau sedih karena akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.

_Flashback_

"Siwonnie, kenalkan ini anaknya teman eomma namanya Cho Kyuhyun dan dia adalah calon istrimu." Ujar nyonya Choi

"MWO.. Sirheo aku tidak mau menikah dengan yeoja miskin seperti dia lagi pula aku sudah memiliki kekasih eomma." Tolak Siwon, Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Siwon hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Eomma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbicara kasar pada orang Siwon." Bentak nyonya Choi.

"Terserah."

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah nyonya Choi mengenalkan Kyuhyun akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun menikah meskipus dilakakukan dengan sangat terpaksa oleh Siwon, karena Siwon tidak mencintai Kyuhyun sama sekali dan membencinya. Namun lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah mencintai Siwon sejak nyonya Choi membawanya ke kediaman keluarga Choi dan melihat Siwon untuk pertama kalinya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan keduanya, nyonya dan tuan Choi meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pergi ke Jepang. Siwon pun semakin membenci Kyuhyun dengan kejadian itu dan menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai pembawa sial yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Kekasih Siwon juga bunuh diri karena mengetahui Siwon telah menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Tak hanya itu yang membuat Siwon murka, isi surat wasiat tuan Choi membuatnya tak bisa menceraikan Kyuhyun karena jika ia mengajukan gugatan cerai pada Kyuhyun maka semua harta kekayaan keluarga Choi akan jatuh ke tangan Kyuhyun. Namun, itu tidak berlaku jika Kyuhyun yang mengajukan gugatan cerai. Oleh karena itu, Siwon selalu menyiksa Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun menceraikannya dan seluruh harta keluarga Choi tidak jatuh ke tangan Kyuhyun.

_Flashback End_

.

.

.

Next day

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau memintaku kemari Kyu?" Tanya Changmin baru tiba di TwoSome setelah mendapat SMS dari kyuhyun.

"Minnie, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin namun pandangannya entah kemana.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Bolehkah aku mencoba membalas perasaanmu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?"

"Kau pasti sangat tersiksa bukan karena mencintaiku selama ini tapi aku tidak membalasnya sedikitpun? Oleh karena itu biarkan aku membalasnya Minnie."

TES TES TES

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis segera mengubah posisi duduknya yang tadinya di hadapan Kyuhyun kini menjadi di samping Kyuhyun. Di pegangnya kedua pundak Kyuhyun.

"Tatap aku Kyu?" Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Changmin, diangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Changmin.

"Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa bicara padaku tapi jangan seperti ini."

"Minnie..hikss hikss."

Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu, dibelainya punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkanya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok yang tengah memerhatikan mereka dari awal dan mendengar semua ucapan mereka. Changmin yang tanpa sengaja melihat Siwon tak jauh dari mereka langsung melonggarkan pelukannya. Dihapusnya jejak air mata di pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ne." Pamit Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, isakannya pun sudah mulai berhenti.

Changmin menghampiri Siwon tanpa Kyhuyun ketahui karena Kyuhyun tidak memerhatika kepergian Changmin.

"Temui dia." Ujar Changmin singkat lalu meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan sebuah map di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak melihat Siwon ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah menandatangani nya oppa?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bukan?"

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu oppa." Pamit Kyuhyun, ia berdiri dan akan meninggalkan Siwon disana namun langkahnya terhenti

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya dulu, mungkin saja ada yang perlu aku tandatangi lagi." Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Siwon. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya map itu dan betapa shock nya Kyuhyun melihat isi map itu yang berupa kertas yang telah terbakar.

"Oppa ini.."

Entah sejak kapan Siwon sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Saengil Chukkae my BabyKyu, mian aku terlambat menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya aku telah mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku seumur hidupmu?"

Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan hal ini, ia menangis bukan karena sedih tapi karena sangat senang ternyata penantiannya selama 5 tahun tidak sia-sia dan ini merupakan kado terindah yang pernah ia dapat yaitu cinta dari suaminya.

"Eotte?"

"Ne aku mau oppa." Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun langsung menatap Siwon begitu mendengar kata tersebut yang diucapkan oleh Siwon.

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon karena Kyuhyun menatapnya secara intens.

"Katakan lagi." Pinta Kyuhyun

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae jeongmal saranghae my BabyKyu."

"Nado saranghae Wonnie oppa."

"Kau ingin apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu eoh."

"Aku hanya meninginkanmu oppa."

"Arraseo, kajja."

"Kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Untuk?"

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali bicara eoh. Tentu saja untuk mempersiapkan kado ulang tahunku."

"Kenapa jadi mempersiapkan ulang tahun oppa dan bukankah ulang tahun oppa masih 2 bulan lagi kenapa disiapkan dari sekarang." Kyuhyun mempout bibirnya. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus perut rata Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa 2 bulan cukup untuk menghadirkannya bukan."

BLUSH

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

5 year later

.

.

.

Terlihat tiga anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan robot-robotan milik mereka. Dua anak kecil dengan paras yang hampir sama dan satu anak kecil yang lebih muda dibanding dua anak tersebut. Ketiga nya tampak asik bermain hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang.

"Mommy membawa cookies, siapa yang mau?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang berjalan kesusahan karena perutnya yang buncit sambil membawa sepiring cookies.

"Mino (Minho) mau Mommy yang bentuk kodok."

"Cuho (Suho) mau yang cepelti Daddy"

"Cino (Jino) yang dinocauluc Mommy."

Jawab ketiga anak tersebut meninggalkan mainannya dan mengerubungi sang Mommy.

"Bereskan main kalian dulu lalu cuci tangannya baru boleh makan cookies nya, arrachi?"

"Ne Mommy." Jawab ketiganya kompak lalu berhamburan membereskan mainan mereka kemudian pergi kearah dapur untuk memcuci tangan mereka di wastafel yang sengaja di buat pendek agar anak-anak tersebut mudah menggunakannya. Sang kakak a.k.a Minho membantu adikny Suho untuk memcuci tangannya karena usianya yang baru menginjak 2 tahun, sedangkan ia sudah berumur 4 tahun sama seperti Suho yang merupakan kembarannya.

Setelah selesai mencuci tangan, mereka langsung berlari ke ruang tengah dimana sang Mommy berada sambil menonton TV.

"Mommy tangan kami cudah belcih." Ujar ketiganya kompak sambil menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oke sekarang anak-anak Mommy boleh memakan semua cookies nya tapi jangan berebut." Ketiga anak tersebut langsung mengambil cookiesnya dan memposisikan duduk di sebelah Mommy mereka. Jino yang masih kecil dan manja meminta sang Mommy untuk memangkunya, tentu saja sang Mommy a.k.a Kyuhyun tidak keberadan meskipun kini ia tengah mengandung 9 bulan. Salahkan saja suaminya Choi Siwon yang selalu menerkamnya setiap malam tanpa menggunakan pengaman dan mereka yang tidak ikut program KB.

Kyuhyun merasakan air mengalir dari selangkangannya, dirabanya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"OMO." Kaget Kyuhyun kemudian menurunkan Jino dari pangkuannya.

"Minho, panggilkan Daddy sekarang ne. Palli." Mendengar perintah sang Mommy, Minho langsung melesat mencari Siwon di ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan dua anak lainnya menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Kyuhyun mengelus perut besarnya dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu datang.

"Akkhhh awww.."

"Mommy" Ujar Suho dan Jino yang melihat sang Mommy kesakitan, tak lama kemudian mereka menangis.

"Mommy tidak apa-apa sayang jangan menangis ne." Ujar kyuhyun menenangkan kedua anaknya tapi bukannya berhenti menangis, tangis keduanya malah semakin keras.

Ditempat lain, Minho berteriak-teriak menanggil Daddy nya.

"Daddy daddy daddy."

"Kenapa jagoan Daddy berteriak-teriak eoh." Siwon membawa Minho ke dalam gendongannya.

"Mommy Daddy Mommy mengompol, palli Daddy."

"Mwo." Siwon sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Minho, bukan mengompol melain itu adalah air ketuban. Dua kali menemani Kyuhyun melahirkan tentu saja ia sudah sedikit tahu mengenai hal tersebut.

Siwon langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah tempat Kyuhyun berada dengan menggendong Minho. Sesampainya disana Siwon menurunkan Minho dan menghampiri Kyuhyun tak lupa juga ia memberitahu Minho untuk menenangkan kedua dongsaengnya.

"Wonnie appo..."

"Kita kerumah sakit" Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style, sebelum melesat pergi ia memberi tugas lagi pada Minho karena Minho merupakan anak tertua.

"BabyMin, telepon Joongie jumma suruh ia kesini bilang padanya kalau adik bayi akan segera lahir, arrachi."

"Ne Daddy."

"BabySu dan Babyno jangan menangis lagi ne, Mommy tidak apa-apa. Mommy hanya akan mengeluarkan adik bayi kalian."

"Dan tetep disini jangan keluar-keluar sampai Joongie jumma datang arra."

"Wonnie pal—li awwwww aku sudah tidak kuat."

"Akkhh ne BabyKyu." Siwon sedikit berteriak karena Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon dengan sangat kuat hingga terlepas dari akarnya.

.

.

.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kini Siwon tengah menemani persalinan Kyuhyun. Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan terus-menerus memberikan dukungan.

"Euuungggggggghhhhh..." Kyuhyun mulai mengejan sesuai instruksi dokter.

"Ini sungggguh sakitt Wonnieee huh huh huh.."

"Aku tahu Baby tapi kau harus kuat ne demi uri aegya."

"Kau tidak tahuu eungggggggg karena tidak merasakannya arrkkkkgggggg."

"arrrrrggggkkkkkk." Teriak Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan, Kyuhyun berteriak karena sang aegya yang berusaha keluar melihat dunia sedangkan Siwon berteriak karena kuku-kuku tajam Kyuhyun menancam di lengannya.

"Sekidik lagi nyonya, kepalanya sudah terlihat. Tarik nafas lalu hembuskan." Kyuhyun menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Dalam hitungan tiga dorong ne, hana dhul shet."

"Euuuuuunnnnngggggggggggggggg ghhhhhhhhhhh..."

OWEK OWEK OWEK

Setelah perjuangan panjang akhirnya generasi Choi pun lahir ke dunia.

"Tuan apa Anda ingin memotong tali pusarnya (plasenta)?" Tanya dokter yang menangani persalinan Kyuhyun

"Ne, tentu saja." Siwon berjalan ke arah dokter tersebut kemudian memotong tali pusar yang menghubungkan sang aegya dan daerah intim sang istri.

Dokter tersebut menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kepada Kyuhyun untuk segera disusui setelah sebelumnya dibersikan dulu.

"Wonnie, setelah ini aku tidak mau hamil lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyusui anak yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

"Mwo. Wae?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, bayi perempuan yang cantik."

"Tapi kan aku.."

"Kalau kau mau mempunyai anak lagi kau saja yang hamil."

"Lagi pula 4 anak juga sudah cukup Wonnie, kau menyalahi aturan yang hanya memperbolehkan memiliki 2 anak." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku kan sanggup membiayayi kalian semua." Bela Siwon

"Kau membuat Bumi semakin sesak dengan menambah jumlah populasi, bagaimana jika semua orang berpikiran sama sepertimu eoh." Siwon sudah tak berkutik lagi dengan ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Arrata, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita beri nama uri aegya." Usul Siwon

"Tentu saja harus, aku sudah menyiapkannya nama yang spesial dan kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk tidak menyetujuinya. Jin Ri, Choi Jin Ri dan nama panggilannya Sulli."

"Nama yang indah Baby, annyeong Sulli." Siwon membelai pipi mulus anaknya.

"Andwae, kau tidak boleh memanggilnya Sulli, oppa. Itu panggilan sayang khusus dariku." Marah Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin ada yang menyamai panggilan sayangnya pada sang anak meskipun itu suaminya sendiri, karena Kyuhyun sudah sejak lama menyiapkan nama tersebut. Ia memang sangat menginginkan anak prempuan makanya ia menyiapkan sebuah nama yang spesial.

"Hufftt.. Yang penting kau selalu menjadi BabyKyu ku." Ujar Siwon kemudian melumat bibir menggoda kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan dokter yang masih berada disana dan anak yang baru saja terlahir tanpa dosa.

**END**

Mian jika mengecewakan, hanya ingin update sekaligus berpamitan saja karena saya akan hiatus kurang lebih 6 bulan lamanya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ingin update (galau hiatus).

Dan jangan hubung-hubungkan hiatus saya ini dengan WonKyu karena ini pure masalah pribadi bukan karena keluar dari WonKyu Shipper. Saya tetap WKS, jangan lupakan itu.

Oke saya mau buka lowongan nih bagi yang berminat mengisi Blog ini dengan FF karya sendiri dipersilakan namun main cast wajib Kyuhyun, diutamakan pair WonKyu dan boleh juga yang lain tapi harus UkeKyu. Yang berminat bisa hubungi saya dan file FF bisa dikirim via e-mail desta22_kuchiki

Saya hanya akan mengedit sebelum di publish.

Gomawo...


End file.
